Kouhii
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Adicta a la cafeína? Todo misterio siempre tiene un origen.


**Kouhii**

Zoro no podía creerse con que facilidad aquella onna se había ganado a todos sus baka nakamas. Resultaba patético verles caer en su juego……Pero a pesar de todo, lo único que podía aceptar de ella era que realmente era muy buena en su especialidad. Ella misma lo había admitido. Durante toda su vida se unió a cualquier kaizoku-dan que le pudiera ser de ayuda para cumplir su sueño.

_'Y ahora nosotros somos los elegidos.'_

No había ninguna otra causa para que decidiera unirse a los Mugiwara pues si ellos hubieran sido derrotados por la "Baroque Works" ella habría seguido en sus filas sin ningún problema o duda.

No. Nico Robin tenía una personalidad demasiado independiente para que pueda llegar a pertenecer a cualquier kaizoku-dan o cualquier otro tipo de grupo. Por ello, en cualquier momento en que vea que su sueño pudiera estar en peligro de no conseguir realizarlo por estar en los Mugiwara, Zoro no tenía ninguna duda de que ella los abandonaría sin un segundo pensamiento.

Únicamente dejó a sus nakamas continuar embobados por las tretas de esa onna y querer mantenerse alejado de ella para que fuera precisamente ella quien lo fuera a buscar a la proa del Going no Merry. Sabía que ese sería su siguiente movimiento. Él era el último de los Mugiwara libre de su embrujo.

Zoro estaba de pie, al lado de las escaleras, apoyado contra el lateral de Merry cuando la vio encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba. A pesar de todo tenía cierta curiosidad por saber de qué manera intentaría ganarse su confianza.

Robin pasó a su lado sin dirigirle ni siquiera una fugaz mirada y sin saber por qué, a Zoro ese desaire le molestó más que si le hubiera intentado engatusar en aquel preciso momento. Tal vez pensase que no merecía la pena...pues para qué molestarse en él si ya tenía a todos los demás en sus manos.

"Es un barco agradable." Dijo de pronto Robin para su sorpresa.

Zoro la miró de reojo extrañado por sus palabras. Por no entender a qué venían y ver que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar hacia él para hablarle. La mirada de ella se dirigía hacia el horizonte que había frente a Merry.

"¿Siempre está así de animado?" la voz serena de Robin le proporcionaba cierto misterio a sus palabras como si tras algo tan trivial como esta pregunta se pudiera ocultar algo de gran importancia.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Zoro fue que al hacerle la pregunta mirase para él por primera vez…si no contase con la mirada que le lanzó tras su aparición…no le gustaba que le apuntase con sus katana.

_'…no la entiendo…'_

Y esos ojos azules tan profundos que poseía…sin ninguna duda eran armas muy poderosas.

"Si, así es." Respondió Zoro algo confundido por ver la tranquilidad y paz que mostraba el rostro de Robin. Era como si…aquella situación en la que se encontraba, el estar rodeada de gente contenta y animada, fuera una novedad para ella.

"¿Ah si?"

Zoro vio como aquella onna, que había sido su enemiga hasta hacía solamente unos días y que había pedido ser su nakama minutos antes, de la que desde que apareció por primera vez en sus vidas no había dejado de sonreírles, sonrisas que para Zoro únicamente servían para confundir al rival y evitar que pudieran conocer lo que en verdad pasaba por su cabeza, ahora por primera vez le mostraba una verdadera sonrisa.

Una sonrisa con sentimientos reales tras ella.

Y únicamente él fue la persona a la que se la mostró. Aquel gesto tan inesperado le cogió por sorpresa y había sido una verdadera suerte que a causa de ello no se hubiera caído por las escaleras o, peor aún, por la borda.

Para Zoro era imposible que alguien pudiera cambiar de actitud y forma de ser tan rápidamente. Algo más debía estar escondiendo y si todos estaban bajo su hechizo debería ser él quien tomase la decisión de no quitarle el ojo de encima para estar atento al momento en que decidiera dar su movimiento oculto.

_'Ko onna…¿qué estará planeando?'_

Zoro no podía dejar de mirarla sentada en la barandilla del Merry cerca del mascarón viendo el horizonte que, suponía, se le abría en su vida mientras el viento jugaba con su melena oscura.

Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba por muy poco no le coge observándola con gran detenimiento, tal vez incluso demasiado para el propio gusto de Zoro que empezaba a sospechar que tal vez esta actitud era la treta con la que pretendía ponerle de su lado como a los demás, pero no fue a él a quien le habló Robin.

"Por cierto, koukaisha-san. ¿Seguimos bien el rumbo?" le preguntó con su dulce y melodiosa voz a Nami.

_'……ni en broma acabas de pensar eso, ¿verdad?……'_

"¡No hay problemas ni de viento ni de clima!" le respondió presta y dirigente Nami. "¡Todo está fantástico, Robin-nee-san!"

La alegre voz de Nami resultaba perturbadora para Zoro.

_'¡DEFINITIVAMENTE tomaste esas joyas!'_ supuso Zoro acertadamente.

Pronto empezó su senchou a pedirle meshi a Sanji al ver que le había traído algo para Robin solamente, pensando que ya era la hora de la surakku, por supuesto ahora mismo la prioridad de Sanji eran Nami y Robin.

_'Y al resto que nos parta un rayo.'_

Pronto se le unieron en sus protestas Chopper y Usopp intentando hacer presión y así conseguir su meshi igual que lo tenían aquellas dos. Por supuesto que con una mirada y la amenaza de dejarles sin surakku sirvió para acallar las protestas.

Chopper fue a donde se encontraba Zoro para pedirle que también él le pidiera el surakku a Sanji, pensando que si los cuatro hacían equipo contra él no le quedaría otra salida que darles su meshi.

"Oi, Zoro. ¿Es qué tú no tienes hambre? Seguro que si los cuatr-"

Zoro se fijó en como no sólo se calló de pronto Chopper, si no que también se quedó totalmente paralizado a su lado. Siguiendo la mirada de su nakama pudo ver que se dirigía hacia Robin que le estaba dedicando aquella penetrante mirada y su sagaz sonrisa.

_'Una sonrisa que puede alterar a ciertas personas…'_

Pero Zoro prefería la sonrisa que le había mostrado antes a él. Una sonrisa alegre y llena de felicidad. De alguna manera, con lo poco que pudo ver de la manera de ser de Robin, sabía que se trataba de una sonrisa que nadie había podido ver en mucho tiempo.

Y una vez más se desató la tragedia en el Goning no Merry.

"¡Chopper!" la voz de Zoro llevaba cierto tono burlón. "No es de buena educación mirar fijament-"

"¡¡Robin-chwaaan!!" empezó a llamar dulzonamente Sanji, interrumpiendo a Zoro, mientras subía las escaleras. "Te has olvidado de tu kasutera y tu kouhii**IIIIIIHHHH!!!!!!**"

El grito que pegó Sanji al tropezar con Chopper cuando este intentó escapar escaleras abajo de aquella mirada que Robin le estaba lanzando atrajo la atención de todos sus nakamas. Gracias a ello fueron capaces de ver la causa del grito de Zoro.

"**¡¡¡AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!**"

El kouhii caliente le cayó por encima a Zoro empapándolo. Chopper salió corriendo a esconderse, a la vista como siempre, tras el mástil.

"¡¡MALDITO ERO-KUKKU!!" le gritó Zoro agarrándole por las solapas de su chaqueta. "¡¡ES QUÉ AHORA YA NI SIQUIERA SABES CAMINAR!!"

"¡¡MALDITO MARIMO!!" Sanji se libró del agarre de Zoro. "¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A BEBERTE EL KOUHII DE…Robin-chwaaan!!!"

El resto de sus nakamas no podían evitar reírse de la desgracia que le había ocurrido a Zoro. Así eran ellos unidos en los buenos como en los malos tiempos. Por supuesto que preferían que estas cosas le pasasen a otro para poder disfrutarlas a gusto.

Sanji ignoró las palabras de Zoro y se dirigió a Robin con su rostro totalmente devoto por su hermosa nakama.

"Perdona a este na-kashira y su falta de modales, Robin-swan." Las palabras de Zoro no parecían ser oídas por Sanji. Mientras Robin se puso a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus dos nuevos nakamas. "Volveré a la cocina y te prepararé algo nuevo para que puedas acompañar tu kasutera. Tal vez con koucha o shiru…tú no te preocupes por nada que yo me encargaré de todo."

Viendo que todo lo que le estaba diciendo a Sanji le entraba por un oído para que le saliera por el otro, Zoro desistió en seguir gastando saliva. Se miró su ropa para encontrarla empapada…por lo menos había decidido cambiársela porque al no estar en Arabasta ya no había necesidad de llevar este tipo de ropa puesta.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su haramaki verde y la bandana de su brazo para acto seguido empezar con aquella túnica mojada, por suerte debajo seguía llevando su pantalón.

Cuando tenía la túnica a la altura de su cabeza y ya estaba a punto de quitársela totalmente sintió un ligero contacto en su pecho, casi como una suave caricia. Pero cuando por fin logró quitarse la túnica no vio nada fuera de lo normal a su alrededor…eso si no contamos que Robin estaba en las escaleras.

"Discúlpame, kukku-san." Le llamó de pronto Robin mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

Al momento se volvió Sanji hacia su nuevo foco de devoción.

"¡¿¡Si, Robin-chwan!?!" la voz sumisa de Sanji le respondió. "¡¿¡Necesitas algo más!?!"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Solamente quería pedirte si podías volver a servirme el kouhii." La sonrisa de Robin podía lograr que Sanji hiciera cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

"Ahora mismo, Robin-chwan."

Tras Sanji le siguieron sus otros tres, y hambrientos, nakamas mientras Nami seguía embelesada por sus nuevas joyas.

Al pie de las escaleras Robin volvió un dedo de nuevo a su boca saboreándolo con gran intensidad.

"Delicioso."

Zoro, ya libre de aquella incómoda túnica, no pudo evitar fijarse en su pecho justo donde había sentido aquel ligero contacto. Ante sus asombrados ojos pudo ver un ligero surco sobre la humedad que el kouhii le había dejado.

Al alzar de nuevo su mirada hacia Robin pudo ver como ella le estaba mirando por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos oscuros llenos por una necesidad y en sus labios una nueva sonrisa. Una sonrisa que hizo que sus piernas temblasen por un instante. Jamás alguien le había mirado de esa manera.

"Me gusta."

**END**

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia de por qué Robin siempre está bebiendo kouhii a la primera oportunidad que se le presenta. ¿O es qué pensabas que simplemente le gustaba? o_O

Todo el mundo sabe que hay maneras de aficionarse a algo y 'maneras' de aficionarse de alguien.

La educación de Robin siempre presente. n_n

Pequeñas historias para grandes momentos. ; )

Reviews siempre serán aceptadas. ^_^

**Onna:** Mujer

**Baka:** Idiota (la aceptación más amable de las posibles)

**Nakama:** Compañero

**Kaizoku-dan:** Tripulación pirata

**Ko:** Pecado

**Koukaisha-san:** Navegante

**Senchou:** Capitán

**Surakku:** Merienda

**Kasutera:** Bizcocho

**Kouhii:** Café

**Na-kashira:** Cabeza vegetal

**Koucha:** Té negro

**Shiru:** Zumo

**Haramaki:** Faja

**Kukku-san:** Cocinero


End file.
